


Летняя практика

by RkuHeko



Series: Ветеринары [1]
Category: Original Work, 絶対可憐チルドレン | Zettai Karen Children | Psychic Squad & The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Ratings: G, Veterinary Medicine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внимание!! В тексте есть описания медицинских процедур и хирургических операций.</p><p>Краткое содержание: Эдик Хинов - студент ветеринарного университета. Это рассказ о том, как он поехал в деревню Колпаково для прохождения летней практики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Летняя практика

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/gifts).



> Кажется, сюжет фанфика пришёл в голову Iren., она же его и бетила, когда он был написан. Так что моей дорогой бете посвящаю =)) 
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для участия в спецквесте за команду WTF Hyoubu Kyousuke 2015  
> Задание: профессиональная AU
> 
> Первоначально этот текст задумывался, как AU по аниме The Unlimited - Hyoubu Kyousuke. Персонажи были перенесены мною в российскую действительность, их имена - русифицированы. И оказалось, что мне комфортнее думать об этом тексте, как об ориджинале...

— Эдик, братуха, привет! Давай ко мне! За приезд выпить надо! — батя у Яшки Фадеева пел в оперном театре и генов своих для единственного сына явно не пожалел. Голосина у Яшки был такой, что от стен общаги отскакивало эхо.

— Дай хоть шмотки брошу, — крикнул Эдик в ответ, посмеиваясь.

Всклокоченный Яшка выглядывал в коридор из дверного проёма общажной кухни. Видимо, готовил закуску к выпивке. Час назад Эдик предупредил его о своём приезде, скинув смс.

— Ну, скорей там. Расскажешь про свою летнюю практику! Уу, загорелый, сволочь! Не то что мы здесь, в каменных джунглях!

Эдик махнул ему рукой и, отвернувшись к двери в свою комнату, порылся в карманах в поисках ключа.

Яшка рассказывал, что мать хотела отдать его в консерваторию, и на ветеринарный он пошёл чисто из упрямства и принципа. А правда, учился бы сейчас Фадеев на втором курсе консервы, играл на баяне или на скрипке, стоял бы на сцене в фраке с бабочкой, солировал в хоре... Да вот заартачился, упёрся. Эдик его в чём-то понимал, хотя у Яшки был выбор, а у него — не особо. Родаки прочили Эдику карьеру инженера, но он, к сожалению, сдал физику на трояк и не прошёл по баллам. В обозримом будущем явственно замаячила армия, но он в последний день успел подать документы в ветеринарку, на экзамены припёрся без подготовки, умудрился сдать биологию, что-то рассказав про кольчатых червей, которых худо-бедно помнил ещё со школы, химию — списал, сочинение по литературе с горем пополам придумал сам, выжимая из себя слова по капле... И уже в сентябре был гордым студентом первого курса ветеринарного института. Чтобы не мотаться каждый день из дома в пригороде в главный университетский корпус, он поселился в общаге. Тут познакомился с Фадеевым: они жили в соседних комнатах, а в институте их записали в одну группу.

У Яшки всегда можно было списать конспект лекции, одолжить какой-нибудь журнальчик почитать, да и на выходных бухнуть Фадеев был не дурак, а ещё доставал контрамарки в театр, где пел его батя. Впрочем, про не сложившуюся музыкальную карьеру Фадеева Эдик узнал не скоро. Уж на что Яшка казался рубахой-парнем, а о своём молчал крепко.

В стену застучали и, кажется, ногой.

— Эй, Хинов! Тебя долго ждать? — проорал Яшка.

Пришлось идти, спешно покидав шмотки. До первого сентября оставалась ещё почти неделя. Успеет он разложить вещи по полкам да вешалкам.

— Я в лаборатории был, — рассказывал Яшка, вгрызаясь в половинку огурца. Ещё на столе стояла тарелка с бутербродами. Колбаса, сыр, булка и вдобавок лимоны. В качестве выпивки красовалась непочатая бутылка текилы. Бухло у Фадеева всегда было какое-то выебонистое. Небось, таскал у отца, а тому дарили любители классического искусства. Впрочем, Эдик не возражал, ему нравилось.

— Ну и как там?

— Ничего так. Лаборанточки смазливые! — Яшка ухмыльнулся и поиграл бровями. Эдик вздохнул. Фадеев был, конечно, нормальным парнем, но половина разговоров у него сводилась к грудастым девицам. Не то чтобы Эдик возражал, но есть же в жизни и другие интересы! Кино там... Или компьютерные игры... Или книги...

— Ты чего приуныл? — расспрашивал его Фадеев, скручивая крышечку с бутылки и доставая стаканы. — Небось, у себя там, в деревне, закрутил с кем-нибудь роман? — он похабно ухмыльнулся.

Яшка был рыжий, шумный, с пошлыми шутками и неуёмным любопытством. Несмотря на то, что девицы не выстраивались в очередь, чтобы ему дать, Яшка не унывал и вёл себя так, будто ему все моря по колено, а сам он — знающий и опытный морской волк.

— Да с кем там можно закрутить...

— С какой-нибудь доярочкой! — и Фадеев руками показал габариты воображаемой доярки, груди которой по размеру были, как два футбольных мяча.

Эдик скривился.

— Некогда мне было...

— Что? Целых два месяца? Некогда? — Яшка на него удивлённо вытаращился. — Хинов, ты чо? Там вообще бабы-то были?

Вон как заговорил, лаборант несчастный. А сам, небось, голых девиц только во сне да в порно видал.

— Какие-то были, — Эдик устало пожал плечами. — Давай что ли выпьем? — он кивнул на стаканы, которые почему-то всё ещё были пустыми.

— Давай! Но ты мне потом всё расскажешь!

Эдик вздохнул. Расскажет, куда он денется.

***  
— Я поздно на практику записываться пришёл. Все места в клиниках и лабораториях уже забиты оказались. Оставался мясокомбинат или колхоз в областной деревне.

— Блин, говорил же я тебе, раньше в учебную часть идти, — цыкнул зубом Яшка. От стакана текилы его лицо тут же раскраснелось, как и всегда бывало. Фадеев очень переживал, что он рыжий, и завидовал Эдику. У того и кожа загар хорошо ловила, и волосы были каштановые.

— В общем, на забой я бы не смог, — вздохнул Эдик. — Поэтому пришлось в деревню. Я ж не думал, что куратор там окажется... Такая скотина.

— Да ну? А как его звать, может, я слышал? — Яшка цапнул с тарелки ещё один огурец. Эдик только поморщился. На эти огурцы с помидорами он уже насмотрелся на грядках.

— Хлебников. Константин Николаевич.

Голос против воли дрогнул. Не думал он, что настолько прикипит к этому мужику всего за два неполных месяца. Неделю назад всего распрощались, пожали друг другу руки, а теперь выходило так, что скучает. Ну, Константин Николаевич... Ну, зараза.

— Чего задумчивый-то такой? Нет, у тебя там точно был роман. Даже позвонить другану было некогда, — укорил его Яшка.

— Да там телефон не ловил. Говорю же, дыра дырой. Вышка всего одна, возле шоссе, километрах в трёх от деревни. Чтобы позвонить, приходилось на крышу коровника лезть.

— Вот с крыши бы и позвонил, — Яшка ухмыльнулся. — Кстати, слышал я про твоего Хлебникова. У него тут дочка работает в аспирантках. Та же фамилия.

— Да ну, какая дочка? Он молодой ещё, — Эдик нахмурился. Хлебникову было около тридцати с небольшим. Ранняя седина и летнее солнце выбелили его волосы, но лицо оставалось молодым, а уж когда улыбался, то и вовсе становился похож на сверстника.

Эдик вздохнул и потянулся за бутылкой.

— Тогда, может не дочка. Жена?

— Вроде он не женат, — Эдик деланно-равнодушно пожал плечами. Набулькал себе в стакан текилы. Прикольная оказалась штука. Кажется, её полагалось заедать солью и лимонами, — что-то там лизнуть, понюхать, но как именно надо, ни он, ни Яшка не знали. Поэтому глотали просто, как коньяк.

— Он что, перед тобой отчитывался? — ехидно спросил Фадеев, сверкая глазами.

«Расскажите мне способы обеззараживания рук перед проведением операции, Хинов».

И вот он запинается, краснеет, мямлит что-то про перчатки, про спирт, зачем-то на ходу выдумывает хрень про перекись водорода.

«Ай-яй-яй, Хинов. Ну кол вам! Кол! Не обработали вы руки, перчатка порвалась во время операции, ваш пациент страдает от заноса в рану микроорганизмов».

Знал бы он, что Хлебников окажется таким въедливым, привёз бы с собой учебники и читал перед сном, блин.

«Мыло, Хинов!! Обычное хозяйственное мыло и тёплая вода. Вас мама в детстве не учила мыть руки?»

Учила. Он что, издевается, сволочь?! Больно умный? Ну не зубрил он хирургию на втором семестре, не вспомнил про обеззараживание рук, что это, совсем криминал?

«Особенное внимание уделить суставным складкам и подногтевому пространству; можно использовать щётку. После мытья руки просушить салфеткой и дальше обеззараживать кожу спиртом. Чем хорош спирт, Хинов? Не знаете. Своими дубильными свойствами. Вдобавок к нему можно использовать раствор ланолина, который оказывает на кожу смягчающее действие. Вот, смотрите, какая у меня нежная кожа на руках. Думаете, кремами пользуюсь? Нет, обычным ланолином. Можете даже потрогать».

Кожа и правда гладкая, а ещё бледная. Руки у Хлебникова маленькие, меньше, чем у самого Эдика, ногти коротко подстрижены, аккуратной формы. Разве такие холёные руки могут быть у человека, который работает в должности сельского ветврача? Эдику приходится провести пальцем по тыльной стороне запястья Константина Николаевича, потому что тот тычет своей рукой чуть ли не ему под нос. Эдик с силой стискивает зубы и думает, что Хлебников немного тронулся умом среди коров, свиней и толстых деревенских баб. Кстати, никаких колец Константин Николаевич не носит, когда так навязчиво демонстрируют руки, хочешь не хочешь, а запомнишь. Так что вряд ли Хлебников женат.

— Может, сестра? — Эдик вынырнул из воспоминаний и с равнодушным видом взял с тарелки кусок сыра. — А как её зовут?

— Да ты даёшь, классно отдохнул, даже преподов не помнишь, — Яшка искренне восхитился. — Цитологию у нашей группы вела на первом семестре. Такая в очках, высокая и худая, с сиськами. Марина Капитоновна. Ещё заставила нас альбом рисовать, с клетками. Вспомнил?

Эдик покивал. Он помнил высокую, как модель, Марину. И альбом помнил. И вечно глубокий, распахнутый вырез её рубашечки, расстёгнутую пуговицу белого халата, накинутого поверх одежды. Помнил лабораторные работы, столы с лампами и микроскопами, плакат со строением несчастной митохондрии в продольном разрезе. В митохондрию он тыкал указкой, плавая у доски, когда Марина Капитоновна вызвала его отвечать домашнее задание, к которому он не готовился. Теорию происхождения митохондрий Эдик так и не рассказал, но грудь в вырезе у Маринки оказалась ух какая офигенная. А потом ему стало резко не до груди: Капитоновна заставила их резать лягушек и готовить клеточный препарат, красить его метиленовым синим, рассматривать в микроскоп и зарисовывать в альбом увиденное. В общем, по цитологии Эдик получил свой зачёт и с радостью забыл всё, что с нею было связано.

— И не напоминай мне её, — попросил он Яшку. — Похоже, они с Хлебниковым точно родственники. Оба маньяки от науки.

— А, ты про лягушек? — Фадеев понимающе покивал. Грудь Маринки того не стоила. — А что, этот твой дядька тоже того? — Яшка покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Угу, — подтвердил Эдик и принялся рассказывать.

***  
Электричка шла два часа, приехал он в Колпаково к середине дня, а потом ему долго пришлось переться по полям с тяжеленным рюкзаком за плечами под жарким солнцем. Стрекотали кузнечики, чирикали какие-то птицы, в траве, по обочине, то и дело попадались кротовые ямы, в небе изредка пролетали самолёты, прочерчивая белые полосы на безоблачно-лазурном, а ухабистая узкая дорога тянулась от железнодорожного полустанка вдаль, прямая, как стрела. Кругом — поле, поле, поле, и глазу не за что зацепиться. Где-то вдалеке, у горизонта, виднелась тёмно-зелёная полоска леса, но пилить до него, казалось, можно было бесконечно. В поле стояли покосившиеся столбы линии электропередачи. Провода провисали чуть не до самой земли. Непривычный городскому жителю вольный простор казался нереальным. Прямо-таки сюрреалистическим. Но нужно было шевелить ногами, а не смотреть по сторонам.

Часа через полтора Эдик добрался до Колпачёвского колхоза, в котором ему предстояло отрабатывать летнюю практику. Нашёл среди нескольких домиков, стоящих возле лесополосы, административный корпус, сунулся туда со своими бумагами. Какая-то кривая тётка, кажется, завхоз, разрешила ему оставить рюкзак в своей каптёрке и отправила его «искать доктора». На вопрос, где его можно найти, она неопределённо пожала плечами, а потом сказала, что, кажется, с утра доктор должен был осматривать третий коровник.

Третий коровник Эдик учуял раньше, чем увидел. Порыв ветра принёс такой запах навоза, что заслезились глаза. Впрочем, от брезгливости их отучили в первые месяцы обучения, так что Эдик бесстрашно двинулся вперёд, навстречу ветру. Огорчало только одно: похоже, с новыми кроссовками ему предстояло распрощаться. Грязь перед коровником была чуть ли не по колено. Разбитая колея, следы грузовика, лужи, в которых купались воробьи и блестела на солнце радужная мазутная плёнка. Жужжали мухи. Навозом воняло до рвоты отвратительно.

Эдик заметил у ворот коровника какого-то мужичонку в кепке и рубахе с закатанными рукавами. Крикнул:

— Константин Николаевич?

— Там, внутрях! — крикнул мужичонка в ответ, махнув рукой на ворота. Под ногами у него прошмыгнула серая кошка, тощая и невзрачная, будто тень.

Эдик кивнул и пошёл внутрь, старательно смотря под ноги. Впрочем, кроссовки и так уже были убиты.

В коровнике пахло сеном, опилками и немытыми вонючими коровами. Эдик прошёл через тамбур и встал в проходе, чтобы глаза привыкли к полутьме. Коровы были большие, бело-чёрные, рогатые. Они стояли и лежали, повернувшись мордами к раздаточному жёлобу, равнодушно жевали жвачку и на Эдика обращали ровно столько же внимания, сколько на роящихся рядом мух.

— Константин Николаевич?! — зычно позвал Эдик и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда рядом раздался голос:

— Тут я. Что вам нужно?

Хлебников оказался невысоким мужчиной, худощавым, с ехидными тонкими губами и вздёрнутым острым носом. Поверх одежды на нём был чёрный рабочий халат, карманы которого топорщились от бумаг и ампул с лекарствами, на шее висел фонендоскоп, на ногах красовались высокие резиновые сапоги. Левой рукой Константин Хлебников упирался в коровий таз, фиксируя хвост, а правая рука по локоть находилась в коровьей заднице. Эдик кашлянул, стараясь не дышать носом. Представился и сказал, кто он и откуда.

— Ах, студент, — переспросил Хлебников, задрав голову и прищурившись. То ли улыбался, то ли зрение у него было плохое. Ростом он оказался на голову ниже Эдика. Даже неудобно как-то. Хотя Эдик последним дураком будет, если начнёт ещё своего роста стесняться.

— Студент, — кивнул он, вопреки своим намерениям сразу ссутулившись.

— Ну, тогда расскажите мне, Хинов, в каких случаях мы проводим ректальное обследование прямой кишки у крупного рогатого скота? — левой рукой он хлопнул корову по заднице. Животное лениво переступило с ноги на ногу.

— Ну... Я... Это... — Эдик понял, что попал. — Мы этого не проходили, — попытался выкрутиться он.

— Ладно, — кивнул Хлебников. — Тогда возьмите у меня в правом кармане халата перчатку. Будем вас учить.

— Чему учить? — Эдик сглотнул. И даже забыл, что не собирался дышать носом.

— Проводить ректальное обследование, — ответил Хлебников. — Вы же хотите, чтобы я зачёл вам летнюю практику? Вперёд и с песней.

***  
Яшка заржал и чуть не подавился колбасой.

— И ты что? Полез туда?

— А что мне ещё оставалось? — Эдик тоже смеялся, стараясь не отставать от Фадеева.

— Ну старикан, ну Хлебников! Зар-раза! — Яшка откашлялся и потянулся за стаканом, запить. — Фанатики своей работы — они такие психанутые.

— Ага! — Эдик улыбнулся почти искренне, вспоминая, что было потом.

Когда они с Хлебниковым наконец-то провели исследование бедного животного и вышли из коровника, уже завечерело. Над ухом зудел визглявый комар, покрасневшее солнце медленно заваливалось за горизонт. В коровнике тарахтел допотопный трактор: коровам начали раздавать сено, в поилки заливали свежей воды. Хлебников внезапно схватил Эдика за плечи и заставил развернуться лицом к солнцу.

— Надо же. Не показалось, значит...

Эдик сморгнул и рефлекторно покосился в сторону, — привычка, появившаяся у него с годами.

— Какие красивые у тебя глаза, студент, — сообщил Хлебников, разглядывая разноцветные радужки Эдиковых глаз.

— Просто гетерохромия, — ответил он. — Подумаешь.

И он пожал плечами. Руки у Константина Николаевича оказались неожиданно сильные. Даже странно — для такого низкорослого и худосочного человека. Впрочем, если каждый день коровам хвосты крутить, то, наверное, и не такие мышцы можно натренировать... Хлебников кивнул и отпустил Эдика, а ощущение его рук ушло не сразу.

***  
— Кстати, колбаса вкусная, зря ты не ешь, — Фадеев прервал молчаливые вспоминания Эдика, предлагая ему ломоть чёрного хлеба с толстым куском докторской колбасы. — Тут мне презентовали по знакомству. Человек практику на колбасном заводе отрабатывал. Знаешь Окамова из седьмой группы? Тот качок, который всё время в коже ходит. Вот он и презентовал. Вкуснятина, ты попробуй, а то скоро закончится.

Колбаса и правда оказалась вкуснятина. Эдик против воли вспомнил ужин с крепким и сладким чёрным чаем, примерно такую же колбасу и горбушку ржаного хлеба. Его угощал Хлебников. Эдика поселили в здании позади административного корпуса. Однокомнатная клетушка с общей кухней в конце длинного коридора и удобствами во дворе. Константин Николаевич жил в соседней комнате, такой же маленькой. Там места только хватало на кровать, стол и шкаф. Под столом у Хлебникова стоял сейф. В углу у окна с рассохшейся рамой тарахтел маленький холодильник.

В первый же вечер Хлебников пригласил Эдика к себе на чай и кормил колбасой, расспрашивал про учёбу и оценки, потом начал рассказывать о своём житье. Оказывается, в ближайшем посёлке у него была квартирка, но жить он предпочитал здесь, потому что так ему было удобнее работать.

— Здесь у меня не только коровник... Рядом есть частная конюшня. В тридцати километрах — свинарник, иногда приходится помогать во время плановых вакцинаций. Ну и садоводства под боком. Летом много дачников приезжает, у всех собаки, кошки... Сам понимаешь, без работы здесь не останешься.

Они проговорили до поздней ночи. Потом Эдик попрощался и вышел во двор, подышать свежим воздухом. Небо над головой было такое чёрное и звёздное, такое глубокое, что при долгом взгляде на него начинала кружиться голова.

***  
— Ну а что ещё, кроме коров, у тебя было на практике? — спросил Фадеев, прожевав кусок бутерброда.

Эдик пожал плечами и сделал вид, будто задумался. Он вообще старательно изображал спокойствие, рассудительность и равнодушие. Потому что на самом деле их не ощущал. Всё, хватит, лето кончилось, нечего тут. Но в груди ныло, стоило лишь на минуту забыться и перестать себя контролировать.

— Ездили на свиноферму, помогали там прививки поросятам делать. Они, заразы, визжали, пойди поймай их в этом загоне.

***  
Эдик всё-таки свалился, не удержав равновесие, а Хлебников стоял по ту сторону ограждения и ржал над ним, как сволочь. Задорно ржал, Эдик и не заметил, когда тоже начал посмеиваться над собою. Обедали неподалёку, в местной столовке. Повар накладывал добавки, можно было есть, пока не наешься. Если учесть, что Хлебников поднял Эдика с постели чуть ли не на рассвете и не дал толком позавтракать, то в обед он отвёл душу и наелся от пуза. После прививок они поехали обратно, и Эдик умудрился задремать прямо в кабине грузовичка, прислонившись щекой к стеклу. Хлебников сидел тут же: они уместились на переднем сиденье возле водителя, и левое колено Хлебникова всё норовило упереться в рычаг переключения передач. Эдик сначала дурачился, гадал, что будет, если это случится. А потом, разморенный сытным обедом и свежим воздухом, закрыл глаза. Открыл их, кажется, всего через минуту, но они уже не ехали: остановились на пригорке у озера, и его берега широко распахивались, раздаваясь в стороны до самого горизонта, словно хотели обнять лобовое стекло грузовика со всех сторон. У берегов озера рос камыш, над ним опускали ветви плакучие ивы, белые с проседью облака ползли по вечернему небу, а Константин Николаевич молча сидел рядом на сиденье и беззастенчиво рассматривал Эдика.

— Вот всё жду, когда ты проснёшься. Так хорошо уснул, что даже будить не хотелось, — признался Хлебников.

— А зачем мы здесь? — спросил Эдик, осматривая водную гладь. Мелкая рябь пробегала по поверхности озера, когда дул лёгкий ветерок. Дрожали ивовые ветви, будто причудливый занавес. Облака отражались в воде. Было тихо-тихо. Место водителя пустовало. Впрочем, почти сразу Эдик увидел его у берега. Тот курил, сидя на корточках у воды.

— Как это, зачем? Будем купаться, — заявил Хлебников, будто это само собой разумелось.

***  
— Один раз в озере купался, — вздохнул Эдик. — Потом ещё у одного фермера корова телилась, нас приглашали.

— Ух ты, — уважительно хмыкнул Яшка. — Да ты у нас теперь профи?

— Если бы. Я и не понял ни хрена, что там делать надо... Телёнка пришлось вытягивать ременной петлёй. Вот тебе бы дали верёвку и сказали тянуть, много бы ты понял?

***  
Тогда Константин Николаевич сказал, что у плода было неправильное предлежание, да и сам по себе он оказался крупный... На этом объяснения закончились, и всё участие Эдика в отёле свелось к принеси-унеси, подай-убери. А потом, когда Хлебникову удалось накинуть на передние ноги телёнка петлю и развернуть ему голову, то Эдик вынужден был тянуть верёвки. Да не так сильно, аккуратнее. Ну что ты там, уснул что ли? Тяни, сильнее. Подожди.

Они провозились около трёх часов, пока роды наконец не увенчались успехом. Телёнок, здоровый, чёрный с белыми пятнами, с тонкими ногами, остался с матерью, а Эдик с Хлебниковым поехали в свой колхоз. Вернулись туда в половине двенадцатого ночи, а утром, снова рано, Хлебников поднял его, чтобы отправиться на проведение планового осмотра пятого коровника. У нескольких коров обнаружились маститы, надо было отобрать пробы на анализ, которые потом отправляли в город с нарочным.

А того телёнка они ещё раз навещали. Он держался возле матери, но, когда увидел Эдика, то пошёл и ткнулся ему в ноги широким лбом.

— Сам ещё, как телёнок, — сказал тогда Хлебников, рассматривая их обоих. Эдик даже не нашёл в себе сил обижаться. Слишком уж удивительным было... Всё вокруг.

Когда Хлебников был не занят работой или не стебался над Эдиком, он часто бывал задумчив. Голос становился тихим, взгляд затуманивался. Почему-то Эдика это волновало. Ну вот о чём он может думать, когда вот так вот рассматривает горизонт из-под ладони? Почему отвернулся? Почему не рассказывает своему практиканту о том, как надо готовиться к забору крови или как рассчитывать рацион взрослой коровы? Ревниво хотелось, чтобы Хлебников перестал летать в облаках и обратил наконец на него, Эдика, внимание. Приходилось выдумывать какой-то глупый вопрос, задавать его, и тогда Хлебников будто отмирал, возвращался с небес на землю, вновь становился собой, насмешливым и добродушным язвой.

Дачники тоже обращались к ветеринару за помощью, правда не шибко часто, потому что садоводство находилось чуть ли не в десяти километрах от колхоза, а своей машины, чтобы ездить на вызовы, у Хлебникова не было. Впрочем, с ним созванивались и договаривались о встрече, частники приезжали за ним на легковушках, и Хлебников брал свою сумку с инструментами и уезжал, бывало, на полдня. Эдика он оставлял на попечении зоотехников и доярок, и тому приходилось дожидаться возвращения своего куратора, раздавая коровам сено или очищая им копыта. А однажды Хлебников взял его с собой, и с тех пор на вызовы они с Эдиком ездили уже вместе. Они кастрировали пушистого белого персидского кота, лечили перелом лапы у той-терьера, обрабатывали абсцесс у шарпея...

Хозяева животных, дачники, тоже были достаточно интересны. Кто-то в благодарность дарил Хлебникову томаты и огурцы с грядки. Кто-то брал номер сотового и обещал обязательно звонить, чтобы спрашивать совета по содержанию. Кто-то внимательно расспрашивал о сбалансированном питании своей десятилетней собачки. Но ведь раньше они как-то животное своё кормили, так с чего вдруг сейчас решили задуматься о полезности и качестве корма? Эдик этих людей не понимал, но помалкивал. А то, чего доброго, Хлебников перестанет его с собой брать, и что тогда? От скуки можно будет повеситься. Впрочем, однажды он смолчать не сумел, высказался.

После осмотра той-терьера со сломанной лапой Константина Николаевича позвали к соседям владельца собаки. Эдик вместе с ним отправился. Соседку звали красиво: София Германовна, да и сама она была недурна, невысокая — Эдику по плечо, худенькая, с большими голубыми глазами на аккуратном кукольном лице. У «зовите меня по имени» Софии была пятилетняя дочка Юлечка и два добермана. И Хлебников долго распинался о кормлении собак натуральными продуктами, гладил блестящую чёрную, с подпалинами, шерсть поджарых собак — те подпустили его к себе, будто знакомого, а вот на Эдика зарычали, — и смотрел Софии в глаза.

Эдик почувствовал себя лишним. Вот прямо так резко лишним. Впрочем, когда Юлечка тихо и застенчиво подошла к нему и взяла его за руку, стало немного полегче. Хоть не так скучно, потому что о правильном питании собак и кошек Эдик к тому моменту уже сам мог читать целые лекции.

Мать одевала Юлечку в кружева и банты, будто маленькую принцессу. На Хлебникова девочка смотрела с волнением, прижимая к груди какую-то плюшевую игрушку.

— Это у тебя мишка? — спросил Эдик шёпотом.

На самом деле, игрушка больше всего была похожа на мутанта из тех, что так любят рисовать в японских мультиках, но что он в этом понимал.

Юлечка так и не ответила, просто держала Эдика за палец и смотрела на мать, разговаривающую с незнакомым мужчиной. И, когда они наконец ушли с этого участка, Эдик сказал:

— Кажется, эта София на вас глаз положила.

Хлебников ехидно хмыкнул, хлопнул его по спине и с насмешкой посоветовал:

— А ты не ревнуй.

— Ещё чего! — возмутился Эдик, сам не понимая, что на него нашло. Ревновать? Да много Хлебников о себе возомнил! И только потом понял, что тот, похоже, советовал ему не ревновать Софию.

Они отправились пешком к шоссе, где через полчаса их должна была подобрать развозка из колхоза. Больше они с Софией не встречались, и Эдика это странным образом успокаивало.

***  
Каждое лето с Эдиком что-нибудь приключалось. Какое-то значимое событие, по которому он потом лето запоминал. Например, два года назад они с друзьями отправились в горы. Ночёвку в палатке и еду из котелка на костре Эдик, наверное, не забудет никогда. Три года назад они с семьёй ездили на море, и там ему удалось нырнуть с аквалангом. Если бы мог, Эдик хотел бы поселиться на берегу океана в какой-нибудь тропической стране, чтобы заниматься дайвингом круглый год...

Это лето запомнилось ему ездой на велосипеде. В дождь и грозу, ночью, почти по незнакомой дороге.

Весь день они провели в несчастливом для Эдика третьем коровнике, где Хлебников, будто специально над ним издеваясь, заставил его осматривать ту самую корову, возле которой они и познакомились. А потом погнал его мучить соседних животин под предлогом того, что повторение — мать учения. К вечеру Эдику уже было всё равно, где у него рука, и чем вокруг пахнет. Хотелось только прийти в свою комнатку возле административного корпуса, упасть на кровать лицом вперёд и отрубиться. Ну и ещё помыться тоже хотелось.

Вода в хозблоке возле коровника не подогревалась, но за день цистерну нагрело солнцем, так что под еле тёплые струю Эдик вставал с облегчением. И тут с улицы раздалось бибиканье какой-то машины. А чуть погодя за Хлебниковым в хозблок прибежал зоотехник.

Домываясь, Эдик прислушивался к их разговору. У кого-то из дачников рожала кошка. Дорогая и элитная. И никак не могла разродиться. Вот хозяева и поехали за ветеринаром. Наглые они, эти дачники, — думал Эдик. Захотят, так из-под земли тебя достанут, и ничего, что вечер на дворе...

— Одевайся, мы к ним заедем, — Хлебников стукнул по дверце кабинки Эдика.

У хозяев элитной кошечки был джип. Дом, в который они привезли Хлебникова с Эдиком, оказался ещё больше, чем коттедж Софии. Кошка была персидской породы, рыжей с янтарными глазами.

Пока Эдик гладил животное, выглядывающее из пластикового цветастого домика, Хлебников разговаривал с хозяевами. Расспрашивал, как давно начались у кошки схватки и когда отошли воды, первый ли это окот, крупный ли был кот, с которым эту кошку вязали. Потом он прощупывал кошачий живот, тревожно хмурил брови и — снова разговаривал с хозяевами. Женщина расплакалась и всё причитала, повторяла, что у неё элитная и дорогая кошка. Мужчина только слушал и кивал. Потом Хлебников вернулся к Эдику и кошке.

— Кошка со вчерашнего дня рожает. Надо резать.

— Что? — Эдик был ошарашен. Какое ещё «резать»?

— Поедешь сейчас с ним, зайдёшь ко мне в комнату, там сейф. Возьмёшь оттуда сумку с инструментами. В холодильнике у окна — коробка с ампулами. Проверь, чтобы был окситацин и... — тут Хлебников помолчал. — Такая бутылочка тёмного стекла без маркировки, её тоже захвати.

— А что там? — не подумав, брякнул Эдик.

— Человеческий наркоз. Его без рецепта не продают, запрещено. И ты языком не трепли. Ну, всё понял? Сумка с инструментами и лекарства. Тогда давай, двигай. Уже темнеет. И что мы сразу за ними не заехали... Блин.

Доехали до административного корпуса быстро, минут за двадцать. Хотя они явно превышали скорость, как только выехали на шоссе. В джипе был климатконтроль, лавандовая отдушка и просторный салон. Почему так? — думал Эдик. У кого-то джип, а у кого-то коровник да свинарник. И Хлебников этим, кажется, совершенно доволен, раз ничего не хочет менять. Зачем он живёт — вот так? Ведь наверняка мог бы... Впрочем, представить Константина Николаевича в костюме и за рулём иномарки у Эдика не получилось. Но в операционной какой-нибудь навороченной клиники, в хирургическом халате, перчатках и маске — вполне. И там бы Хлебников наверняка точно так же лечил бы переломанные лапы и промывал абсцессы. Так почему он здесь?..

Инструменты нашлись в сейфе, в металлической кюветке. Ампулы с лекарствами Эдик выгреб из холодильника и завернул в одну из рубашек Хлебникова. А вот нечего разбрасывать.

Когда он выбегал за шлагбаум, уже стемнело. Весь день стояла духота, и сейчас, к ночи, похоже, собиралась начаться гроза. Где-то в отдалении, если прислушаться, погромыхивал гром, а в районе дальнего свинарника нет-нет, да и вспыхивали редкие молнии. Впрочем, на молнии Эдику смотреть было некогда. Там кошка рожала, и Хлебников был с ней совсем один, без инструментов и лекарств...

Когда они выехали на шоссе, на лобовое стекло джипа упали первые капли. Через минуту дождь уже лил, как из ведра. А на въезде в садоводство у джипа спустило шину.

Эдик посмотрел, как хозяин кошки выбегает на улицу под дождь, пинает колесо, ругается, лезет в багажник за запаской и тоже выбрался наружу, помогать. Авось вдвоём поменять колесо быстрее получится. И тут он увидел в багажнике джипа складной велосипед...

***  
Он вымок до нитки, в садоводстве один раз свернул не на ту дорожку, но вовремя развернулся обратно, на главную дорогу. Нужный дом, с высоким забором и засыпанным мелким щебнем подъездным мостом он узнал сразу, резко затормозил и чуть не слетел в канаву, завёл велосипед на участок, поминутно поправляя на плече сумку и уповая на то, что хорошо замотал ампулы.

Хлебников его ждал. Хозяйка заохала, захлопотала над ним, ломанулась искать сухую одежду. Вещи её мужа пришлись Эдику почти впору. У кошки уже был побрит один бок, и, получив свои инструменты, — ампулы оказались целёхоньки, — Хлебников сразу приступил к операции. Ещё и свои действия умудрялся комментировать. Мол, подержи её за лапы, поле операции мы обрабатываем спиртовым раствором йода, наркоз будем делать местный, если боишься крови, то лучше отойди, не мешайся, потому что я не успею тебя поймать, когда будешь падать в обморок. Эдик чуть не рассмеялся, он же не рафинированная девица, чтобы в обмороки падать, он сможет. Если уж с ректальным исследованием разобрался, то что там кошка.

Кстати, он даже не понял, когда Хлебников перешёл с ним на «ты». Только что? Вчера? На прошлой неделе? И что это означает? Вроде как «прошёл проверку и достоин доверия»? Хотелось бы.

Во время операции у Хлебникова был тихий голос. Такой тихий, что приходилось прислушиваться, чтобы разобрать, что он сказал. Просил корнцанг подать? Марлевый тампон?

Время от времени по телу кошки проходила судорога. Длинная и тягучая, и тогда Эдик сильнее сжимал передние кошачьи лапы, чтобы животное не дай бог не дёрнулось.

— У неё плоды слишком крупные, а таз узкий, — сказал вдруг Хлебников. — Повезёт, если только один котёнок помрёт, а не все.

Эдик угукнул и промолчал. Матка в разрезе казалась натянутой плёнкой, она была какой-то синюшно-серой, вся в разводах крови и... Он отвернулся, когда Хлебников поднёс к ней пинцет и скальпель.

Все четверо котят были рыжие, слепые и большеголовые, с безвольными и тонкими лапками, на которых, тем не менее, виднелись крохотные коготки. Хлебников на первом котёнке показал, как делать искусственное дыхание, очищать нос от слизи, перевязывать ниткой пуповину, а дальше только передавал их Эдику по одному. Он укладывал котят под настольной лампой, кутал их в тёплые тряпки. Хлебников зашивал кошку долго и старательно, после того, как достал последнего котёнка, мёртвого, застрявшего в родовых путях.

Когда они закончили, на часах было уже больше часа ночи. Приехал муж хозяйки, поменявший наконец колесо у джипа. Вот тебе и иномарка, — с досадой подумал Эдик. Впрочем, ему сейчас было плевать на иномарки и их проколотые шины. У Хлебникова были чуткие аккуратные пальцы, руки не дрожали, скальпель он держал уверенно и разрезы делал без колебаний. У Хлебникова было отрешённое спокойное выражение лица. У Хлебникова были длинные белёсые ресницы и едва намечающиеся морщины вокруг губ.

Вопрос оплаты решали в соседней комнате, и Эдик при нём не присутствовал, он сидел рядом с кошкой, которую переложили в пластиковый домик, и присматривал, чтобы она после операции не вздумала вставать. К котятам она отнеслась равнодушно, лишь пару раз лизнула одного. Хлебников волновался, что она может их не принять из-за присутствия чужих людей и запаха лекарств. Советовал хозяйке ехать в городскую клинику и обращаться к хирургу. Котята, чистые и высушенные, лежали у материнского живота и мирно спали.

Эдика с Хлебниковым довезли к колхозу глубокой ночью. До административного здания им пришлось бежать под дождём, который и не думал прекращаться. Спать почему-то расхотелось, и когда Хлебников предложил чаю, Эдик с энтузиазмом согласился. Крепкий горячий чай, сладкий, из большой металлической кружки, что может быть лучше?! Они только-только переоделись в сухое, только-только вскипел электрический чайник, как во всём здании погас свет.

— Ну вот, — проговорил Хлебников, ощупью пробираясь к столу. — Наверное, где-то оборвало провода. Хоть воду вскипятили, это главное. Ты коньяк будешь?

Эдик, сушивший голову полотенцем, удивлённо замер.

— Да я как-то... Неудобно...

— Для согрева. Или в чай, может? Хотя лучше так, коньяк хороший. Зря ты что ли под дождём мотался?

Коньяку Хлебников налил в стаканы и правда чисто символически, на два глотка. Эдик сидел с влажным полотенцем на коленях, вертел в руках свой стакан, вдыхая резкие алкогольные пары, и смотрел в темноту. Перед глазами уже давно посветлело, и он видел силуэт Хлебникова. Гроза на улице прошла дальше, молнии уже не вспыхивали, гром ворчал где-то вдалеке, а вот дождь остался, барабанил в стекло и журчал в водостоках под крышей.

— Что не пьёшь? — окликнул Эдика Хлебников, подвигая ему кружку с чайным пакетиком и кипятком. К сахарнице Эдик полез сам.

— Да вот... Всё думаю. Константин Николаевич, а почему вы здесь работаете? — озвучил Эдик свою мысль. Ему и в голову не пришло, что он, быть может, лез не в своё дело. — Почему не в городе? Неужели так трудно найти работу в клинике или...

Когда он заметил, что Хлебников застыл и не двигается, смотрит, кажется, на него, Эдик наконец замолчал.

— Мне предлагали вернуться в город, — пожал плечами Хлебников, отмирая. Он засуетился, подвинул к себе сахарницу, залез в неё чайной ложечкой и неожиданно рассыпал сахар, не донеся его до своей кружки... Надо же, а на операции у него руки не дрожали. Эдик расслышал шорох крупинок, разлетевшихся по клеёнке, которой был застелен стол. Блин, что он такого сказал-то? Хлебников хмыкнул и отставил сахарницу обратно.

— И... И что?

— Я не знаю. Зачем мне это нужно. Понимаешь, Эдик... Впрочем, ладно. Ты лучше пей чай, пока он не остыл. И коньяк.

И кто его дёрнул за язык? В досаде Эдик опрокинул в себя коньяк, проглотил его залпом, ожидаемо закашлялся от алкогольных паров. Кажется, Хлебников тихо рассмеялся. Пускай.

— Знаешь, откуда пошло слово «врач»? — спросил вдруг Хлебников.

— Нет, — ответил Эдик и только потом запоздало дёрнулся. Быть может, им это рассказывали на какой-нибудь из лекций, а он и не помнит?

— От слова «врать». В древности считалось, что врачи заговаривали боль и болезни. А ты, Эдуард Хинов, совсем врать не умеешь.

Щёки у него тут же загорелись. Или это было от коньяка?

— А с чего вдруг мне врать? — возмутился Эдик. — И вообще, я врачом становиться не собираюсь!

— Да что ты? — Хлебников положил локти на стол, опустил на сложенные руки голову и теперь смотрел на него снизу вверх. Что он там видел, непонятно. — Как же ты тогда попал на ветеринарный?

— Просто армия...

— Ах, всё с тобой понятно. А я уж было подумал, что ты из тех мечтателей... Знаешь, которые с детства читали Киплинга и Брема...

Эдик всё никак не мог понять, смеются над ним или хвалят. Вроде бы хвалить его было не за что. Он промолчал.

— А сам-то ты кем хотел стать?

— Не знаю, — против воли вылетело изо рта. — Отец хотел, чтобы на инженера пошёл. Но я баллов не добрал...

— А первый курс с какими отметками закончил?

Эдик со стыдом признался в тройке по неорганической химии.

— Эх... Учить вас и учить. Иначе кто из вас вырастет, — пробормотал Хлебников.

Эдика начало клонить в сон. Вскоре он пожелал спокойной ночи своему куратору и отправился спать к себе в комнату. Через два дня его практика подходила к концу.

***  
— А я, прикинь, в лаборатории, значит, был, — меж тем начал рассказывать Фадеев. — Там была такая лаборанточка... Сперва у нас с нею не заладилось, но потом...

И Эдику пришлось выслушивать длинный рассказ про то, как Фадеев пообедал со старшей лаборантной вирусологического отдела в кафетерии во время обеденного перерыва.

Разговор их постепенно сошёл на нет, и Эдик с Фадеевым скоро распрощался. После выпитого хотелось спать. А ещё надо было разложить вещи.

И правда, зачем он пошёл учиться на ветеринара? Не лучше ли было отправиться служить в армию? Или на педагогический? Почему он пошёл именно сюда, посчитав, что на ветеринарном учёба будет лёгкой и ненапряжной? Потому что ещё не встречал Хлебникова, не видел людей, которые всего себя отдают своей профессии... Не встречал тех, для кого работа — призвание, а не рутина или обязанность.

Эдик ощущал себя полным ничтожеством. Впереди у него было ещё четыре года бесцельного существования. Настоящая вечность...

***  
Профессор Сакаков, громко хлопнув дверью, выскочил из своего кабинета как ошпаренный. Потом развернулся, распахнул дверь и выкрикнул:

— Да сам ты шарлатан! И мудак, понял?

Взъерошенные волосы, расстёгнутый халат, взгляд какой-то дурной. Девушки, которые обычно вздыхали по чернявому красавцу, сейчас старались обойти его по широкой дуге.

— Чего это он? — лениво спросил Фадеев у Эдика, словно тот был в курсе.

— Не знаю, — ответил он равнодушно и остановился рядом с Яшкой, чтобы посмотреть.

— Я сейчас к заму декана пойду! Посмотрим, кто из нас шарлатан! — выкрикнул Сакаков.

Ему в ответ раздался громкий смех.

Такой знакомый смех!

Не понимая, что делает, Эдик шагнул вперёд. Кажется, Яшка попытался его остановить, что-то крикнув вслед. Профессор Сакаков в очередной раз хлопнул дверью и метнулся по коридору прочь. Эдик чуть на него не наткнулся, схватился за ручку двери и решительно её открыл, даже не постучавшись.

— Простите... — сказал он и замолчал.

Нет, ему не показалось. Перед ним стоял Хлебников. Настоящий. В белом халате поверх костюма, в очках... А Эдик и не знал, что Хлебников носит очки. Там, в деревне, он их не носил.

Эдик и сам не понял, как начал улыбаться.

— Здравствуйте, Константин Николаевич, — выдохнул он, пожирая его взглядом. Ну, дела...

— Хинов, — произнёс Хлебников. Кажется, он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но осёкся. Взгляд его упал куда-то за спину Эдика. Чёрт, там же Яшка. Да и плевать.

— Откуда вы здесь? — спросил Эдик, чувствуя, как от счастья у него становится тесно в груди.

— Я теперь работаю в этом институте, Хинов. И... — тут Хлебников повернулся к расписанию занятий, которое висело на стене возле окна. — И, судя по расписанию, я должен читать лекцию у вашего потока через три минуты. Не опаздывайте, Хинов. Я строгий преподаватель.

Хлебников нахмурил брови, но Эдику показалось, что так он скрывает улыбку. Яшка подошёл со спины и дёрнул его за капюшон ветровки: пойдём, мол, фигли тут стоять?

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Эдик и ступил за порог, в коридор. Кивнул Хлебникову головой. — Не опоздаю!

До аудитории он добрёл, как в тумане. Яшка что-то спрашивал, всё теребил его рукав, пихал в бок локтем, но Эдик этого почти не замечал. Хлебников — здесь. Они увидятся, и ещё не раз. От этих мыслей ему делалось хорошо. А всё остальное не имело значения.


End file.
